particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Power Party
The People's Power Party, or PPP, is a Socialist party in the Free Republic of Lourenne. The party was founded as the Socialist People's Party (SPP), then renamed the Socialist People's-New Left Coalition (SP-NLC), and then New Labour Party (NLP) before taking its current name. History The People's Power Party was founded in Haboves in 2632 by a group of dedicated community organizers led by Marcus Valra. Valra wanted to organize a party that cared about the people and was dedicated to "keeping the people at the head of the government they elect." Valra brought the party to prominence after the election of 2636 where they gained 40 of the seats in the Senate. Valra, however, didn't win the presidency and was deeply saddened because he was quite old and thought he wouldn't be able to serve if elected in a later election. After the expansion of the party in the election of 2636 the New Left Party, a small party also out of Habroves, wanted to form a coalition with the Socialist People's Party. New Left Party Secretary Johannes Hermann von Lugendorf agreed to a permenant coalition and the party took the name Socialist People's-New Left Coalition and von Lugendorf was named Vice-Chairman with Valra as Chairman. The Party continued to grow and in the 2642 they grew to have 66 seats. The party felt energized and longed for the next election. However, in 2644 Valra became very sick. In his sickness however he continued to run the party but von Lugendorf took a major role in the day to day operation. The loss in 2645 upset the party and silently many members blamed Valra for the loss. Then in 2647 the party lost its founder to a heart attack and was deeply saddened. Valra would go on to become a martyer for the party. After a temporary time as the New Labour Party Chairman von Lugendorf was named General Secretary and became the uncontested leader of the party. The party was renamed the People's Power Party at the order of von Lugendorf. After taking control of the party, von Lugendorf created the Office of the People's Commissar and assigned the position to George Andrews, former Vice-Chairman of the SP-NLC. This was a move to solidify his power in the party as Andrews was a pushover who would listen to anything the party's head ordered. As the organization of the party changed a major event occured in Lourenne, the election didn't come. Andrews noticed immediately and informed von Lugendorf. In response von Lugendorf withdrew the party's participation in the nation's Cabinet. Political chaos insued as rumors of "coups" and constitutional suspensions rose up. These feeling subsided as the "early" election bill was passed after being proposed by von Lugendorf himself. However, in the election the party's role in the government shrank as it lost more seats. Contraty to common sense the loss only strengthened the power of the General Secretary. He moved all major party operrations to the People's Commissar's Office and replaced Andrews with an old friend from the New Left Party by the name of Chapotsky Naskarov. Naskarov was loyal to the party, and von Lugendorf, above all else. As the Commissar's power grew so did the General Secretary's. Von Lugendorf became totally undisputed in the party and any dissenters were quickly replaced by members loyal to von Lugendorf. Almost overnight the party went from a loose group of leftists and community activists to the party of the General Secretary. As his power grew von Lugendorf began to purge the party of any opposed to him and his rule as party leader. Every member of the party was subjected to a background check and interview and was removed if it was determined they weren't loyal enough to the General Secretary or the People's Commissar. These purges turned the party from a growing bureaucracy to a well-oiled, yet easily controled, machine with General Secretary von Lugendorf at the helm. Internal efficiency increased ten fold and demonstrations and rallies held by the party happened more frequently. However, public knowledge of the purges left many citizens upset that the party was becoming too radical and feared it may attempt to reorganize the govenment to be like their party if they won. Public opinion for the party floundered but the party stayed strong as they discovered new ways to relate to voters. As time passed the party slowly grew. It gained a few seats in the election of 2661 and the special election of 2662. However, increasing levels of competition with the Old Guard Party put the party last in the Senate with 52 seats. Von Lugendorf fumed at losing the initive. He attempted to show the people that his party cared about their rights by voting no on the controversial Civil Rights Reauthorization Act. He called the bill a blatent attempt to supress the rights of women and minorities. A short time later von Lugendrof sent a personal message to the parties of Lourenne asking for their endorsements. He called on them to end what he called the "Old Guard Party's stranglehold on politics in Lourenne." Party Structure The party is governed according to the Constitution of the People's Power Party which lays out the basic rules for interparty proceedure. Here is the basic structure of the party according to the party's constitution. General Secretary The Party is led unanimously by the General Secretary. The General Secretary is elected to their position and can only be removed by death, resignation, or a vote of no confidence by the Party Assembly. The General Secretary has the power to override any order given by the People's Commissar. * Johannes Hermann von Lugendorf (2647- ) Office of the People's Commissar The Office of the People's Commissar is the primary mode of action in the PPP. It is led by the People's Commissar who is appointed by the General Secretary. The People's Commissar is in direct control of all party operations and answers only to the General Secretary. * George Andrews (2647-2649) * Chapotsky Naskarov (2649- ) Legislative Office The Legislative Office is a subdivision of the Office of the People's Commissar and is responible for the everyday decisions of the party. Any bill or resolution passed by the Legislative Office goes directly to the General Secretary for approval. The People's Commissar oversees the activities of the Legislative Office. The Legislative Office consists of 100 prominent PPP members and the Chairmen of the various provincial party division. In the absence of the People's Commissar the Legislative Office Provisional Chairman is the head of this body. List of Legislative Office Provisional Chairmen: * Peter Clark (2647-) Party Leaders * Johannes Hermann von Lugendorf (General Secretary of the PPP) * Chapotsky Naskarov (People's Commissar of the PPP) * Laura Chamberlin (Party Whip) * Peter Clark (Legislative Office Provisional Chairman) Notable Senators * Laura Chamberlin (Party Whip, Senior party Senator from Haboves) * Charles Markowitz (Haboves) * Gene Arbender (Haboves) * Arnold Harbringer (Haboves) * John Simons (Kreshar) * Maria Albatross (New Kreshar) * Tina Hoffman (New Kreshar) * Stewart Martin (Kundir) * Kristina Florance (Alvium) Notable Deceased Members * Marcus Valra (Founder/Chairman of SPP, Chairman of SP-NLC & NLP) Notable Purged Members * George Andrews (Fmr. Vice-Chairman of SPP, SP-NLC, & NLP and 1st People's Commissar) * John Floma (Haboves Party Chairman) * Mark Laurence (New Kreshar Party Chairman) * Jennifer Hancock (Kenshar Party Chairman) * Anthony Chang (Alvium Party Chairman) * Brittany Liebsten (Senior Party Senator from Kreshar) * Alan Greenbaum (Chairman of PPP Political Action Committee) * Andrew Liesam (Colonel (ret.), Senior Party National Security Advisor) * Martin LeFuente (Chairman of PPP Fundraising Committee) * Alex Martinez (Assistant to People's Commissar George Andrews) * Mathas Mertrand (Temporary NLP Chairman for 1 week after death of Marcus Valra) Election History {|border="1" cellpadding="2" !Month!!Votes!!Total Votes!!Votes (%)!!Votes (%) (+)!!Seats!!Total Seats!!Seats (%)!!Seats (+) |- |July 2633||29,521||67,653,357||0.04||+0.04||0||299||0.00||+0 |- |July 2636||8,803,062||64,700,213||13.61||+13.56||40||299||13.38||+40 |- |July 2639||10,034,865||71,854,834||13.97||+0.36||42||299||14.05||+2 |- |July 2642||14,223,593||64,267,454||22.13||+8.17||66||299||22.07||+24 |- |July 2645||10,931,480||65,689,267||16.64||-5.49||49||299||16.39||-17 |- |June 2649||8,984,384||75,354,324||11.92||-4.72||35||299||11.71||-14 |- |June 2652||9,669,763||70,746,500||13.67||+1.75||39||299||13.04||+4 |- |June 2655||8,694,019||63,764,292||13.63||-0.03||41||299||13.71||+2 |- |June 2658||10,579,330||63,769,880||16.59||+2.96||50||299||16.72||+9 |- |June 2661||11,319,554||63,843,534||17.73||+1.14||52||299||17.39||+2 |- |October 2662||10,664,255||57,185,685||18.65||+0.92||54||299||18.06||+2 |- |October 2665||11,094,789||57,585,278||19.27||+0.62||57||299||19.06||+3 ---- Category:Lourenne Category:Parties of Lourenne Category:Parties